Afraid
by 0x-Coming-for-You-0x
Summary: Sharpay is alone and afraid. Can somebody help her to make her feel loved? Sharpay centric, some Troypay. First fic


**Author's Note: Hey you guys! This is V here. This is my first one-shot and my first fic by myself. I have a joint-fic with ****stormburst**** and it's called "**_**Fighting for the Queen Bee", **_**so make sure you check that out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or HSM, sadly.

* * *

**

_Click. Click. Click._

Sharpay's heels could be heard as she headed towards her locker. The bright pink locker with the golden star stood out among the dull lockers. Sharpay let out a sigh as she saw her brother among the popular group. Taking one more glance at them, Sharpay left to go to homeroom.

* * *

Sharpay sat in her seat quietly. There was 5 more minutes left until the bell, but considering the fact that Sharpay didn't have anybody to socialize with, she thought she might as well wait in homeroom.

2 minutes before the bell rang, the gang walked in. Troy was the last to walk into the classroom, but when he did, he made eye contact with Sharpay and sent her a small smile. Sharpay resisted the urge to smile back.

* * *

It was time for lunch, and Sharpay was debating whether or not she should eat in the cafeteria, or spend her lunch in the auditorium.

If she ate in the cafeteria, she would have to watch Gabriella flirt with Ryan, her own brother. Then she would have to sit alone, and have the other students laugh and tease her, talking about how the "Ice Queen was dethroned."

It was true too. Sure Sharpay still had a lot of respect, but Gabriella had somehow turned into the new Queen Bee. She was able to become a part of any clique. Whether it be the cheerleaders, or the drama club, or the gardening club, she was accepted everywhere, while Sharpay wasn't.

Now if Sharpay spent her time in the auditorium, nobody would bother her. Hardly anybody would go into the auditorium during lunch, so she would be free of the insults for a while at least.

The decision was easy. Sharpay turned left towards the auditorium.

* * *

It was 15 minutes into lunch. She could hear the joy coming from the cafeteria, the sound of laughter traveling through the air and through her ears. How she wished she could be one of them laughing. But no, fate wouldn't let her. Sharpay got up, and went to the piano. She started to play Vanessa Hudgens' _Afraid_. The lyrics fit her perfectly.

Sharpay delicately placed her fingers on the piano, trying to remember how the song went.

_Just when it's getting good_

_I slowly start to freeze_

_Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep_

_It's the memory I can see_

_Then this fear comes over me_

_Understand that I don't mean_

_To push you away from me_

_[Chorus]_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_You got a way of easing me out of myself_

_I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy_

_Please understand that its not you it's what I do_

_Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become_

_[Chorus]_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Now I wonder what you think of me_

_Don't know why I break so easily_

_All my fears are armed surrounding me_

_I can't get no sleep_

_I keep running in circles around you_

_Are you the trap I wanna fall into?_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

She was afraid to give her heart away. She was afraid to let anybody close. After all, look what happened: she let Ryan in, her own twin, and even he turned his back on her to become popular.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ry!" Sharpay yelled, trying to catch up with her brother in her 4 inch stilettos._

"_Uh, hi Shar…" he replied._

_Sharpay could sense his hesitation. He may be a good actor, but not good enough to fool his own twin sister._

"_What's wrong Ryan? Is there something you need to tell me?" _

"_Look Sharpay, I don't think I can eat lunch with you today…"_

"_Oh well that's okay…" Sharpay was then cut off by Chad._

"_Yo, Ryan! What are you doing? Are you hanging out with the Ice Queen?"_

"_No, of course not!" And with that, Sharpay watched her brother run down the hall, away from her…_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

At that moment, Sharpay heard a loud thud. She scanned the auditorium and spotted Troy Bolton lying on the floor. When he realised that she had saw him, he quickly jumped up, his face turning a crimson red.

"Uh, hey Sharpay, what's up?" he said, waving at her, recovering from his embarrassing moment.

She could tell he wanted to help her. He wanted to break through all the ice, to see what was inside and help her deal with everything. He wanted to be there for her. But she couldn't let him. He didn't know how it felt to be shoved aside; he didn't understand what it was like to be alone, to be insulted and teased everyday. He was Troy Bolton, the Basketball King, he was popular, and everybody loved him.

Sharpay instantly put up her icy exterior.

"Why do you care Bolton?"

"Well, it's just I heard you singing and I wanted to know if you were okay."

"It's just a song, no need to take things so seriously."

She wanted to so badly to tell him, but she couldn't. How she wished life was simpler, where she could just run into his arms, and cry and tell him everything.

She slowly sat down in the middle of the stage, forgetting that Troy was even there. She let a tear slip, not caring that he could see. A minute later she could feel somebody sit beside her. His wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe, rocking her back and forth.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

She let the many tears fall from her eyes. The many tears she had kept for so long. She let it all out. And Troy just stayed, comforting her, telling her it would be alright while kissing her forehead.

Troy made her feel so safe, so loved. After Sharpay stopped crying, they just sat there in the middle of the stage, Troy still holding onto Sharpay, until Troy finally spoke.

"It'll be alright Sharpay, I'm here for you."

And for some reason, she trusted him. She knew he would always be there for her, and everything would be alright. Because she loved him, and she knew that he loved her.

* * *

**AN: Alright that's it; I know it's short, but bear with me. R&R please!**

**Much Love: V!**


End file.
